


Sad Dinesh

by william_m_buttlicker



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dinesh is sad :(, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_m_buttlicker/pseuds/william_m_buttlicker
Summary: Dinesh is sad.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Kudos: 25





	Sad Dinesh

Dinesh walked into Gilfoyle’s room.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Gilfoyle, visibly startled, closed his laptop screen and turned to Dinesh.

“What.”

Dinesh sighed, sounding very tired.

“I am just so done with this week.”

Gilfoyle waited for him to continue.

“I just want to turn my mind off and get fucked for a minute.”

Gilfoyle could only blink at Dinesh for a second. This was a surprise. This sounded more like something he would do.

“Look,” Dinesh continued, surprisingly calm for what has happening. “I get if you don’t want to, I’m not assuming you’re even into guys or anything, I was just offering because I don’t give a shit anymore and I just want to get fucked.”

Gilfoyle forced himself out of his shock.

“No,” he began, cautiously. “I mean, I am.” It was strange they were only talking about this now. “And I’m not averse to the idea of,” he hesitated for a moment, uncharacteristically lost for words, “this.”

Dinesh visibly relaxed.

“What’s going on though?” Gilfoyle tried to read Dinesh’s expression.

Dinesh let out another deep sigh.

“I’m just really mentally exhausted.” He sounded so. “I _really_ don’t want to sit around and talk about this. Do you want to want to shove your dick in my ass or not?”

Gilfoyle looked carefully at Dinesh.

“Alright.”

Dinesh looked deep with relief.

“Thank fuck,” Dinesh flopped down on the bed.

They both hastily undressed.

“I’m like ready to go,” Dinesh discarded his shirt to the floor. “So you can just put your dick in.”

Gilfoyle was like genuinely unable to process the image of Dinesh getting on his hands and knees and sticking his ass up.

This was all happening _so fast_ but as Gilfoyle lubed up his dick he was still like _fuck I guess I’m ready to do this._

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes _please_ …”

Gilfoyle positioned himself, still not quite believing this was happening.

Dinesh groaned audibly as he pushed in.

_“Yeah,”_ Dinesh whined into the mattress. “Like that.”

Gilfoyle was already breathing heavily.

He started to fuck Dinesh slowly but was surprised when Dinesh immediately started pushing back, rapidly, desperate to get a more intense fuck.

Gilfoyle took the hint and started fucking Dinesh hard, prompting more desperate and choked out whines from Dinesh beneath him. Dinesh was still bucking for more so Gilfoyle pulled all the way out and forcefully grabbed Dinesh yanking him back to the edge of the bed so he could fuck him from standing. Dinesh took the hint and scrambled into position.

Gilfoyle fucked Dinesh furiously to the point that it was almost painful but Dinesh was groaning and begging _yes, yes, yes,_ and gasping his name and it was just _too good_ …

And then Gilfoyle was coming hard, deep into Dinesh, and thankfully something about the knowledge of that did enough to Dinesh to push him over the edge so that suddenly he was coming too, forcefully pressing his face into the mattress to keep from crying out too noticeably.

Eventually Gilfoyle pulled out, still in shock at what they had just done, and flopped down, entirely spent, on the bed next to Dinesh who immediately scrambled to bury his face in Gilfoyle’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Dinesh sounded distant, he took Gilfoyle’s arm and held onto it purposefully.

Gilfoyle wrapped his arms around Dinesh, pulling him close and holding him tight.

Dinesh melted into the embrace.

After a long silence Dinesh spoke.

“I think I’m depressed.”

Gilfoyle waited for him to continue.

“I feel like I don’t _feel_ anything anymore.”

Gilfoyle started rubbing his back in acknowledgement that he was listening.

“I was trying to jack off, before I came in here, and it just wasn’t doing anything for me.”

Gilfoyle squeezed him tighter.

“I still don’t want to talk about anything,” Dinesh clarified. “But thank you for fucking me back into the real world again.”

Gilfoyle didn’t quite know the words to respond so he simply continued to hold him.

They both fell asleep like that.

~~~

When they woke up the next morning they didn’t talk about it. But Dinesh hadn’t leapt out of bed desperate to grab his clothes and swear that nothing had ever happened either. They both just got ready calmly and went to work like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Gilfoyle wasn’t really surprised however when Dinesh peered around his door that night and asked if he could come in.

He immediately came to sit with Gilfoyle on the bed mumbling something about if Gilfoyle wanted to get sucked off and then proceeded to wrap his lips around Gilfoyle and blow him until Gilfoyle was coming hot and heavy in his mouth, Gilfoyle with one hand covering his own gasps, the other carded desperately into Dinesh’s hair.

“Should I go?” Dinesh asked, basically immediately after making a point of showing Gilfoyle that he was swallowing his cum.

Gilfoyle shook his head, still completely dazed. He reached out and took Dinesh’s hand through half closed eyes.

“Tell me what you want,” he rubbed his thumb over Dinesh’s fingers affectionately. “Do you want me to blow you now or do you want to fuck me? You can ask for anything.”

Dinesh looked a little sad and shrugged.

“You don’t need to feel like you have to do something.”

Gilfoyle shook his head.

“I don’t. Do you want something though?”

Dinesh sighed and came to lie next to Gilfoyle, accepting when Gilfoyle came to wrap his arms around him.

“I don’t know,” Dinesh shrugged softly, resting his head against Gilfoyle’s chest. “Is just this alright for now?”

Gilfoyle had an uncomfortable thought.

“You don’t have to blow me to get to do this.”

Dinesh shook his head now.

“No, I liked it,” he paused. “I _really_ liked it.”

Gilfoyle ran his finger under Dinesh’s ear making him shiver.

“I will do that for you literally whenever you want,” Dinesh was speaking very softly. “You can fuck me again too. You can do whatever.”

Gilfoyle’s heart hurt.

“Are you alright, Dinesh, honestly?”

Dinesh nodded.

“It’s been getting to me lately, that I’m…” he struggled with himself before he said it. “That I’m gay.” He took a breath. “I’ve never not known, and this isn’t the first gay thing I’ve ever done. I just… I’ve always just sort of felt that no matter what I do, or how I try to justify it, I always just feel… guilty, and like… _bad_ , for _being_ like this.”

Gilfoyle toyed his fingers through the hem of hair on the back of Dinesh’s neck..

“Today though,” Dinesh continued. “I just kept thinking to myself, over and over, about how _proud_ I was for just walking in here last night and letting you fuck me. And _the way_ you fucked me,” Dinesh took a shivered breath and pulled himself closer. “That was… _wow man.”_

Gilfoyle felt his heart swell with love.

“I just want,” Dinesh began. “To be, like chaotically, a bitch for you right now.” He sighed. “Is that.. alright.”

~~~

And so that’s how they carried on. Each night, and sometimes during the day, Dinesh would come bounding into Gilfoyle’s room and just be so enthusiastically grateful to suck, get fucked, and whine desperately as he licked his tongue in Gilfoyle’s asshole. 

Later they would talk about things, but for now this was them.

xo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me fellas!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (I wrote this months ago when I was peeved one night and even though it's a bit sad I still really like it and it's all good for Dinesh because after this they gon get married so it's cool)


End file.
